The program is designed to develop a comprehensive, coherent, organized, and well-defined curriculum for medical students at the University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston (UTMB). The current curriculum will be evaluated using the tracer method. Learning objectives will be defined. Emphasis will be placed on developing problem solving skills. Alterations will be made within courses and within lectures to achieve these goals. A curriculum Manual will be developed to guide students through the four year curriculum and integrate their learning experiences. Relevant reprints, case studies and problems will be included. A Transfusion Medicine consultation service will be the focus for clinical training of medical students, residents, and fellows. Training of house staff will be improved by orientations, grand rounds and conferences devoted to Transfusion Medicine. A Transfusion Practices Manual, a Transfusion Medicine Newsletter, and a Learning Resource Center will be developed. Research opportunities will be made available through the medical student research training program and the honors program for medical students. Transfusion Medicine will be highlighted at the UTMB National Student Research Forum. The Transfusion Medicine Research Committee will foster and guide research on campus. Transfusion Medicine will be incorporated in the annual Family Practice Review Course, a CME course will be developed to update practitioners in Transfusion Medicine, and there will be an annual visiting professor. The candidate will embark upon a program of self development in education and research. A comprehensive evaluation system will be developed to monitor the program at every level. The candidate will be assisted by colleagues in Hematology-Oncology, members of the Office of Educational Development, the Blood Bank staff, and basic and clinical scientists who have agreed to serve on the Transfusion Medicine Education and Research Committees.